tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythical Mew Mew
Mythical Mew Mew (ミシッカル ミュウ ミュウ Mishikkaru Myū Myū) is a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction series created by RoyalHistoria. The opening theme is "Mamoritai Kara" by Yuu Shimamura, Fumiko Orikasa, Rina Satou, Hisako Kanemoto, Hiromi Konno, and Asami Seto, the Japanese voice actresses of the main characters. The ending theme is "Nonbiri Dreamin'" By Rika Komatsu The sequel is Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte. Summary It's been 12 years since the five superheroines known as Tokyo Mew Mew appeared in Tokyo, 11 years since they saved the world from Deep Blue, and 10 years since they, alongside their newest recruit, defeated the Saint Rose Crusaders. Now the Earth is at risk once again, but Tokyo's saviours are nowhere to be seen. Unknown to the public, Tokyo Mew Mew has disbanded due to a combination of reasons, with the death of the project's leader and the gradual weakening of the Mews' powers being the main causes. New heroes are needed and Keiko Ginza, who had once worked as a geneticist on the original Mew Project, gets to work salvaging every bit of data and research she can to recreate and improve on the old project. She then locates six girls whose DNA is compatible with the samples she has access to. These girls are infused with the DNA after a few minor modifications and Keiko has to hope that her years of hard work hasn't gone to waste. Characters Mew Mews Ame Momose / Mew Candy (桃瀬 あめ Momose Ame / ミュウキャンディー Myū Kyandī) Voiced By: Yuu Shimamura (JP), Eileen Stevens (EN) Ame is the main protagonist and leader of the team. She's a cheerful and social girl with an arrogant attitude. She adores beauty, and has a strong interest in fashion, wanting to be a fashion designer in the future. Ame hates the idea of being abandoned or alone, and as a result, surrounds herself with people. She transforms into Mew Candy and is infused with the DNA of an Eriskay Pony and Sumatran Rhinoceros. Kyoho Aitani / Mew Grape (藍谷 きょほ Aitani Kyoho / ミュウグレープ Myū Gurēpu) Voiced By: Fumiko Orikasa (JP), Megan Hollingshead (EN) Kyoho is the second Mew Mew to appear. Unlike Ame, Kyoho is a quiet girl, who strongly dislikes people and socialising. Kyoho is also known for being incredibly intimidating, partially due to her height and mostly due to her eerily calm attitude and monotone voice. Kyoho has an interest in mythology and history, and has a vast knowledge of both. She transforms into Mew Grape and is infused with the DNA of the Roughy Umbrella Octopus. Suguri Akamura / Mew Currant (赤村 すぐり Akamura Suguri / ミュウカラント Myū Karanto) Voiced By: Rina Satou (JP), Suzy Myers (EN) Suguri is the third Mew Mew to join the team. She's a rambunctious girl with almost no brain-to-mouth filter, this, with her impulsive tendencies gets her into a lot of fights, not that she's complaining, Suguri never turns down a fight. Suguri is also talented at video games, and can beat almost anyone at Soul Instinct: Arena of Champions. She transforms into Mew Currant and is infused with the DNA of the Honduran Spiny-Tailed Iguana. Nashi Midoriyama / Mew Pear (緑山 なし Midoriyama Nashi / ミュウペア Myū Pea) Voiced By: Hisako Kanemoto (JP), Amy Birnbaum (EN) Nashi is the fourth member of the team. Nashi is a shy girl who struggles to stand up for herself, meaning that many people treat her like a doormat. Due to her quiet personality, people will forget she's even in the room, and it's not rare for people to completely forget who she is. Due to her severe timidness, it takes very little to scare Nashi. She transforms into Mew Pear and is infused with the DNA of the Volcano Rabbit and Saiga Antelope. Mikan Orenjitake / Mew Tangerine (橙竹 みかん Orenjitake Mikan / ミュウタンジェリーン Myū Tanjerīn) Voiced By: Hiromi Konno (JP), Amy Palant (EN) Mikan is the fifth and youngest girl. Due to her young age, she's rather clueless about the world and how dangerous it can be, as a result she doesn't take the Chimera Anima and aliens as seriously as she should. It's rare for her to not have a large grin on her face. Mikan is also the type to make everything as fun as possible. She transforms into Mew Tangerine and is infused with the DNA of the Red-Headed Flameback. Ichijiku Aitani / Mew Fig (藍谷 いちじく Aitani Ichijiku / ミュウフィグ'' Myū Figu)'' Voiced By: Asami Seto (JP), Kerry Williams (EN) Ichijiku is the sixth and oldest of the Mew Mews. Despite her age, Ichijiku acts much like a child, crying easily and giving up on things quickly. Ichijiku is confused easily, and is the type of person who falls for mind games and traps. She’s a big fan of manga/comics, especially shoujo and magical girls, and has an extensive collection. She transforms into Mew Fig and is infused with the DNA of the Short-Nosed Sea Snake. Aliens Flan (フラン Furan) Voiced By: Satsuki Yukino (JP), Lisa Adams (EN) Flan is the leader of the Alien Trio. A sadistic girl who takes great pleasure in winding people up and watching them freak out and lose control. Flan isn't above using someone's deepest, darkest secrets against them. She likes to treat anyone she fights as her own personal toys, no matter how dangerous or powerful they are. Flan also tends to hold her position of authority over others. Castella (カステラ Kasutera) Voiced By: Satomi Akesaka (JP), Veronica Taylor (EN) The oldest of the Alien Trio and Flan's second in command. Castella has an incredibly strong abhorrence towards humans, who she sees as worthless and disgusting creatures that don't deserve their planet, or even deserve to live. She doesn't care about many people, and would rather look out for herself than bother with anyone else, including her own teammates. Bun (バン Ban) Voiced By: Aya Suzaki (JP), Rachael Lillis (EN) The youngest of the Alien Trio, Bun does reconnaissance for the team, keeping track of her opponents and learning all the information she possibly can. Unfortunately, Bun is notoriously lazy and apathetic, meaning that it's difficult for anyone to even get her to do reconnaissance in the first place. One of the only things Bun truly cares about is sleeping. Major Characters Keiko Ginza (銀座 けいこ Ginza Keiko) Voiced By: Aya Hisakawa (JP), Kathleen Delaney (EN) The creator of the Mythical Mew project. An intelligent woman who graduated university at 17. Keiko is a humourless woman who dislikes people who refuse to get straight to the point. She's not very social and prefers to keep a professional distance from the Mew Mews in an effort to avoid getting overly attached to them. One way she does this is by viewing them as experiments or lab rats, making them seem less like humans and more like projects. Satomi Asakusa (浅草 さとみ Asakusa Satomi) Voiced By: Yoshino Nanjo (JP), Erica Schroeder (EN) The class representative and Ame Momose's love interest. Satomi is a kind and motherly girl who tries to act as a role model for younger students. She's able to come with solutions quickly, making her incredibly useful for solving the problems her classmates have, though she also helps out other classes if needed. Unfortunately, Satomi's need to help others often leads to her neglecting her own health and problems to assist others with their issues. Airi Kurosawa (黒澤 あいり Kurosawa Airi) Voiced By: Ami Koshimizu (JP), Carrie Keranen (EN) Ame's closest friend and classmate. Airi is a confident, strong-willed girl who refuses to let others push her around. Because of her short hair, athleticism, and general attitude she has been labelled a tomboy. Not many people know, but she adores classical music, especially violin music. Miki Sato (佐藤 みき Sato Miki) Voiced By: Minori Chihara (JP), Rebecca Soler (EN) Ame's close friend and classmate. Miki is a quiet girl who prefers using logic and facts to solve her problems. Unlike her friends, Miki is very withdrawn and doesn't like getting too much attention at one time. She has a longstanding interest in nature, especially marine biology. Supporting Characters Yuzu Orenjitake (橙竹 ゆず Orenjitake Yuzu) Voiced By: Risa Taneda (JP), Lisa Ortiz (EN) Mikan's older sister and Ichijiku's classmate. She'll act sweet when she needs to, but in reality is as bitter as her namesake. Kou-Kou Banli (板栗 蔻蔻 Bǎnlì Kòu-Kòu / Kuri Kōkō) Voiced By: Rie Kugimiya (JP), Tara Sands (EN) Another of Ichijiku's classmates. Kou-Kou is prone to mischief and can often be found setting up various pranks and tricks for others to fall into. Satoru Asakusa (浅草 悟 Asakusa Satoru) Voiced By: Daiki Yamashita (JP), Wayne Grayson (EN) Satomi's twin brother and the more laid-back of the pair. Satoru is a relaxed and somewhat oblivious boy who admires his sister's intelligence and supports her in any way he can. Chiaki Nakano (中野 千明 Nakano Chiaki) Voiced By: Etsuko Ichihara (JP) Rachael Lillis (EN) Chiaki is an employee of the Momose family and the one who primarily raised Ame. She is a motherly and polite woman who knows when to be stern. Daigo Midoriyama (緑山 大悟 Midoriyama Daigo) Voiced By: Yuka Terasaki (JP), Kayzie Rogers (EN) Nashi's younger brother. Similarly to his big sister, Daigo is an unconfident and timid boy who prefers to follow the rules. Unfortunately, he is often an unwilling participant in his twin sister's schemes. Aiko Midoriyama (緑山 あいこ Midoriyama Aiko) Voiced By: Satomi Koorogi (JP), Liza Jacqueline (EN) Nashi's younger sister. Unlike her siblings, Aiko is a loud, mischievous girl who rarely does what she's told. The only person that can keep her under control is Nashi. Rieko Asakusa (浅草 りえこ Rieko Asakusa) Voiced By: Chiemi Chiba (JP), Kerry Williams (EN) Satomi and Satoru's younger sister. Rieko is a shy girl who tends to rely heavily on her older siblings. Canon Characters Ichigo Aoyama (青山 いちご Aoyama Ichigo) Voiced By: Saki Nakajima (JP), Amanda Brown (EN) The former leader of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 25 years old. Ichigo was once Mew Ichigo and is infused with the Iriomote Wild Cat. Minto Aizawa (藍沢 みんと Aizawa Minto) Voiced By: Yumi Kakazu (JP), Andi Whaley (EN) A former member of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 25 years old. Minto was once Mew Mint and is infused with the Ultramarine Lorikeet. Retasu Midorikawa (緑川 れたす'' Midorikawa Retasu'') Voiced By: Kumi Sakuma (JP), Bella Hudson (EN) A former member of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 26 years old. Retasu was once Mew Lettuce and is infused with the Finless Porpoise. Bu-Ling Huang (黄 歩鈴 Huáng Bù-Líng / Fon Purin) Voiced By: Hisayo Mochizuki (JP), Kether Donahue (EN) A former member of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 22 years old. Bu-Ling was once Mew Pudding and is infused with the Golden Lion Tamarin. Zakuro Fujiwara (藤原ざくろ Fujiwara Zakuro) Voiced By: Junko Noda (JP), Mollie Weaver (EN) A former member of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 26 years old. Zakuro was once Mew Zakuro and is infused with the Grey Wolf. Ringo Akai (赤井 りんご Akai Ringo) Voiced By: Taeko Kawata (JP), Rebecca Soler (EN) A former member of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 21 years old. Ringo was once Mew Ringo and is infused with the Humboldt Penguin. Berry Shirayuki (白雪 ベリー Shirayuki Berii) Voiced By: Yui Horie (JP), Cassandra Morris (EN) The former second-in-command of the now disbanded Tokyo Mew Mew. She is currently 22 years old. Berry was once Mew Berry and is infused with the Amami Rabbit and Andean Mountain Cat. Episodes List of Mythical Mew Mew Episodes Season 1 * Episode 01: Mew Project Restart – Ame's Transformation! * Episode 02: The Demon Girl Appears – A Terrifying New Ally! * Episode 03: Who is She? – The Mysterious Warrior in Red! * Episode 04: Airi's Heart – The Violinist's Love Song! * Episode 05: That Makes Three – Mew Currant is an Ally! * Episode 06: Out With the Old – Boring Uniforms Made Stylish! * Episode 07: The Girl at the Library – Kyoho's Secret Admirer! * Episode 08: Ame the Babysitter – Children are Hard Work! * Episode 09: Mew Tangerine's Debut – Big Sister is a Bully! * Episode 10: A True Lady – The Heiress' Challenge! * Episode 11: Strengthening the Bonds of Friendship – The Sleepover at Kyoho's House! * Episode 12: Sibling Rivalry – The Demon Girl Has a Sister?! * Episode 13: Kyoho's Inner Turmoil – The Bond Between Sisters! * Episode 14: The Failed Test – Mikan Becomes a Tutor! * Episode 15: ??? * Episode 16: Unlocking the Past – A Scientist's Ambition! * Episode 17: A Broken Pendant – Mew Candy is Out of Action! * Episode 18: ??? * Episode 19: Flavours of the World – A Delicious Opportunity! * Episode 20: Mikan's Test of Bravery – The Mystery of Nakanishi Elementary! * Episode 21: ??? * Episode 22: ??? * Episode 23: ??? * Episode 24: ??? * Episode 25: ??? Season 2 * Episode 26: First Date – Should I Tell Her?! Locations Café Étoile Located in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Café Étoile is owned by Keiko Ginza as a cover for the Mythical Mew Project. Ame Momose, Kyoho Aitani, Suguri Akamura, Mikan Orenjitake, and Ichijiku Aitani all work there. Himawari Academy Himawari Academy is a prestigious private school primarily attended by rich or very talented students. Ame Momose, Satomi Asakusa, Airi Kurosawa, Miki Sato and Satoru Asakusa attend this school. Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High School Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High School is a school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Kyoho Aitani and Nashi Midoriyama attend this school. Akebono Daisan Junior High School Akebono Daisan Junior High School is a school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Suguri Akamura attends this school. Nakanishi Elementary School Nakanishi Elementary School is a school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Mikan Orenjitake and Rieko Asakusa attend this school. Shinjuku Hayashi Girls' High School Shinjuku Hayashi Girl's High School is a girl's only school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Ichijiku Aitani, Yuzu Orenjitake, and Kou-Kou Banli attend this school. Alien Homeworld The home planet of Flan, Castella, and Bun. It used to be desolate and plagued by constant sandstorms. Items * Mew Pendant (ミュウペンダント'' Myū Pendanto'') ** The Mews use this to transform by shouting "Mew Mew ___, Metamorphose!" (Ex. "Mew Mew Candy, Metamorphose!") * Candy Fleuret (キャンディーフルーレ'' Kyandī Furūre'') ** Mew Candy's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Candy Charm!" (リボンキャンディーチャーム! Ribon Kyandī Chāmu!) * Grape Trident (グレープトライデント'' Gurēpu Toraidento'') ** Mew Grape's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Grape Drop!" (リボングレープドロップ! Ribon Gurēpu Doroppu!) * Currant Axe (カラントアックス'' Karanto Akkusu'') ** Mew Currant's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Currant Burst!" (リボンカラントバースト!, Ribon Karanto Bāsuto!) * Pear Hammer (ペア ''ハマー ''Pea Hamā) ** Mew Pear's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Pear Crash!" (リボンペア クラッシュ!, Ribon Pea Kurasshu!) * Tangerine Arrow (タンジェリーン アロー Tanjerīn Arō) ** Mew Tangerine's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Tangerine Heat!" (リボンタンジェリーンヒート!, Ribon Tanjerīn Hīto!) * Fig Ribbon (フィグ リボン Figu Ribon) ** Mew Fig's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Fig Shine!" (リボンフィグシャイン!, Ribon Figu Shain!) * Mew Aqua Rod (ミュウアクァーロッド Myū Akuā Roddo) ** A weapon that spreads Mew Aqua around. The user attacks by saying "Ribbon Aqua Drops!" (リボンアクァードロプス!, Ribon Akuā Doropusu!) * Mew Aqua (ミュウアク Myū Akuā) ** A shining water-like liquid with the ability to clean and purify. It can allow allow Mews to access a more powerful transformation. International Mythical Mew Mew * English - Mythical Mew Mew Power * Italian - Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Mew Mew Magic Friends) * Mandarin Chinese - 神话貓貓 / Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mythical Cats) * Cantonese - 神話喵喵 / Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Mythical Mew Mew) * Korean - 마기 베리베리 뮤우뮤우 / Magi Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Magi Beriberi Myuu Myuu) * Thai - ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Legendary Mew Mew) * Indonesian - Mitos Mew Mew (Mythical Mew Mew) Mythical Mew Mew Power * Dutch - Mythical Mew Mew Power * Danish - Mythical Mew Mew Power * Greek - Mythical Mew Mew Power * Brazilian Portuguese - As Super Mitos (The Super Myths) * Latino Spanish - Mítico Miau Miau Power (Mythical Mew Mew Power) * Bulgarian - Митичната Силата Миу Миу / Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Mythical Mew Mew Power) * Hungarian - Mitikus Kommandó (Mythical Commando) * Turkish - Mythical Mew Mew Power / Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Magical Girls 2) * Albanian - Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Mew Girls - Defenders of the Planet 2) Both * French - Mythique Mew Mew (Mythical Mew Mew) * Serbian - Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Mew Mew Team 2) * Hebrew - אַגָדִימיו מיו / Mythical Mew Mew * European Portuguese - Mythical Mew Mew Power (Season 1) / Mythical Mew Mew (Season 2) * Croatian - Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Mew Mew Team 2) Others * Albanian - Luftëtaret Legjendar (Legendary Warriors) Trivia * The story began development on June 5th, 2017 * Chapter 1 is currently in progress * Mamoritai Kara was originally performed at the Tokyo Mew Mew Live Character Show in 2001 * Nonbiri Dreamin' was originally released on the Koi wa à la Mode CD in 2002 Category:Stories Category:Story Hubs Category:Series Category:Spin-Offs Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages